


When the Fight Goes Out, I’ll be There

by MegannRosemary



Category: For the People (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, littlebell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 15:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18607528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegannRosemary/pseuds/MegannRosemary
Summary: The second time Kate picks up her phone, she doesn't hesitate to send a text. Post 2x07. A Littlebell one-shot.





	When the Fight Goes Out, I’ll be There

One hour later, her papers still lay open on the desk, and she’d barely read a single word.

 

Kate picked up her phone again, flipped open the cover, and sent a quick text before she could change her mind again.

 

**I could go for a pretzel.**

The response came seconds later. An address. Nothing more.

 

It wasn’t long before she was ducking under a fluorescent sign that alerted her to the fact that this was a boxing gym and likely not one that included a pretzel stand.

 

Two steps into the room she noticed a small form in the middle of the ring, jabbing and punching, the smooth muscles in her shoulders rippling, and her feet moving in a quick dance. Sandra was graceful and beautiful, and Kate thought she might be able to watch her forever.

 

That was the first thing she noticed.

 

The next thing she noticed were the tears streaming down Sandra’s cheeks, and between jabs, she swiped at her nose. Kate squashed down her hormonal ogling to climb under the ropes and cross the mat. She put a hand on Sandra’s shoulder and slowly turned her towards herself, dogging the soft jabs.

 

“Stop, get off me.” Sandra shook her head, even as she sagged into Kate’s embrace.

 

“It’s ok Sandra.” Kate wrapped her arms around her, rubbing slow circles on her back.

 

The sobs wracked Sandra’s small form and she pushed and punched at Kate’s shoulders.

“This is your fault!” Sandra’s voice broke, raspy with tears. “You made me make this call.” Her chest heaved, and her small fists clenched as they rested against Kate’s chest. “You did this. You did this to me.”

 

 “There was no perfect answer Sandra.” Kate squeezed just a little bit tighter. “For what it’s worth, I think you made the right call.”

 

“What if I’d handed over the map sooner. He could have been alive.” Sandra’s knees buckled, and Kate guided them down to the mat, trying not to think about how dirty it was.

 

Kate rocked them a little as she spoke. “It doesn’t sound like that was the case, it sounded like he was dead when he was left there.”

 

“But then if he was dead anyways, then why did I break the rules? For what purpose? Why? That’s not me.” Fresh sobs shook Sandra’s shoulders and her hot tears stained Kate’s blouse.

 

Kate only wrapped her arms tighter around the woman in her arms. She wished she could draw the pain from her, take it on herself.

 

“Shhh, shhh.” She brushed a kiss over Sandra’s hair and pulled her back to look her in the eye. “The Sandra I know cares so much about others that she tried to save a man if she could, when there was no guarantee. You did a good thing. If not for him, but for his family.  God knows how many days of pain and suffering and wondering you saved them. You gave them closure. You were loyal Sandra, not to the rules, but to the people of this county that you defend with everything you’ve got. You’re a good person, better than I could ever dream of being.”

 

Tears welled in her eyes and her lower lip quivered. “I’m not.”

 

“You are.” Their gaze’s locked, and Kate leaned in, smoothing back Sandra’s curls, damp with sweat and tears.

 

Then Sandra surged forward and crashed their mouths together, their teeth clacked before their lips and tongues found each other. Sandra’s mouth was greedy, her hands gripped Kate’s hips and pulled her closer.

 

Kate groaned as heat and fire consumed her.

 

It took everything in her power, but Kate pushed softly at Sandra’s shoulders. She missed her lips immediately and the hurt and confusion swirling in Sandra’s blue green eyes was like a punch in the gut.

 

“Sandra, hey, you’re hurting.” Kate brushed a thumb over her flushed cheeks, wiping away fresh tears, “I want to do this, believe me, I do, but not like this.”

 

“You do?”

 

“I do. I have for some time now.” Kate sighed, “and I reckon I can wait just a little longer to do this properly.”

 

“Ok.” Sandra sniffled, and the corner of her mouth quirked up in a smile. “I guess I’m not that sexy right now either, mostly just snotty.”

 

“Well yes, you are snotty, but you are still beautiful.”

 

The climbed into a cab, Sandra holding onto Kate’s hand like her life depended on it, and resting her head on Kate’s shoulder all the way to her apartment.

 

They climbed the stairs to Sandra’s apartment, and Sandra leaned heavily on her arm, as if all the fight had gone out of her.

 

They had barely reached the door when Alison threw it open.

 

“Sandra! I was beginning to worry!” Then her eyes widened, “Oh. Kate. Hello.”

 

“I need to shower.” Sandra let go of Kate’s hand, kissed her cheek, and walked past Alison to the bathroom.

 

“Thank you for bringing her home.” Alison said.

 

“No problem.”

 

Alison’s dark eyes narrowed. “You know she keeps your post-it’s on her desk.”

 

“I won’t hurt her.”

 

“Good. See that you don’t. I’ve been sparring with Sandra.” Alison crossed her arms over her chest, her hands balled into fists. “I’m pretty good, so I can take you down if I need to.”

 

“I won’t hurt her.” 

 

“I believe you.” Alison nodded with a quick jerk of her chin. “Thanks again for bringing her home. Goodnight, Kate.”

 

“Goodnight, Alison.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m glad to finally be caught up with the season and read everyone’s versions of post-episode fics! I’m so happy to see so many.


End file.
